Christmas Wasn't Meant to be Tamed
by Comrade Terror
Summary: Holiday humor. It's Christmas time for the Tamers, and total insanity occurs.


The rumors of my owning Digimon are greatly exaggerated. Toei still owns it. I also don't own any of the shows or products mention in this fic.

A little bit of holiday humor for your reading pleasure. This has nothing to do with any of my other fics. Rated R for language and some other "stuff"(nothing explicit). It also has some characters that haven't been in the US version yet, but I haven't spoiled anything unless you count names. As in all my stories, the Tamers and their friends are all 13. I use only Japanese names and attack names. I also use Japanese titles(san, chan, kun etc.). I will translate and Americanize for you at the end of the fic. I will also put what animal each Deva is in their translation to help you remember what is one is. (It took me a little while to memorize which is which ^_^). If you haven't already skipped down to it, here is the fic:

~*~

Christmas Wasn't Meant to be Tamed 

It began just like any other day, but it would end…umm, just like any other day. Oh well, it's the stuff in between that we are concerned with. Hey, don't yell at me. I'm just a ridiculously underpaid narrator. Anyway, our story opens in a dark corner of the Digital World. A large castle looms over a deep dark valley. Inside the castle dwelled the ever-fearsome Devas. Who, at the moment, were plotting up some evil schemes.

Various animal like creatures sat facing a large TV. "Hey! Who the hell took the remote? I want to watch football," a large blue bulldog complained.

"Shut up Chatsuramon! I have it, and we are watching 'It's a Wonderful Life'," the old dragon Deva known as Majiramon stated.

"Be quite old mon. I want to watch 'The Simpsons," the tiger Deva Mihiramon whined, "Who knows what bumbling screw ups Homer will make today."

"Oh be nice," Santiramon, the large cobra Deva, said in a girly voice. That earned him nervous glanced from the others in the room.

A large purple pony collapsed on the ground, "My ankle, I think I twisted something," the other Devas only laughed at him.

Suddenly the TV flashed and scrambled. The character on the screen twisted and morphed into the a dark silhouette of Deva God, "Why is it every time I hear the words 'bumbling screw ups', I immediately think of the word 'Devas'!" 

"Oh, hiya boss. Since when are you in 'It's a Wonderful Life'?" the rooster-like Deva Shinduramon asked.

Deva god's silhouette sweatdropped, "I'm not you moron, and where are Makuramon, Vajiramon and Pajiramon?"

The small rat-like Deva Kunbiramon spoke up, "That stupid monkey could be anywhere. As to the other two, I just saw them a minute ago. I think they went to go get snacks or something."

"Ohh, Vajiramon," a moan came from within the closet.

"Or they could be right…" Kunbiramon opened the closet door. A large armored bull and sheep fell out, the bull's hand was still underneath the sheep's breast armor, "here."

"Hey, I was about to get so… oh it's you master we were just, umm, practicing our fighting skills," Vajiramon the bull Deva said nervously. The two quickly composed themselves Pajiramon blushed heavily as she readjusted her breastplate.

"I'm sure you were," Deva God smirked, "Now I want you Devas to go to Japan and steal Christmas."

"Isn't Christmas only a marketing holiday in Japan?" Chatsuramon asked.

"Most Japanese people aren't even Christians. How would stealing Christmas do anything?" Majiramon said matter-of-factly.

"Because it's in the script!" Deva god threw a large packet of papers through the television screen. It slammed into the head of Indaramon who was just managing to get up.

"Oww, my head. That's a concussion I just know it."

Mihiramon picked up the script and read it, "I'll be damned. Well, I guess we better go steal Christmas. Umm, how do we steal Christmas anyway?"

"We'll think of something," Shinduramon said.

~*~

Meanwhile somewhere on earth. Hey, I told you I'm underpaid. Don't expect me to get specific. I think it's a mall or something. Anyway, the Tamers are doing some last minute Christmas shopping. They even brought all of their partner Digimon with them. Why aren't other people scared, you say. Simple, because they are in too much of a rush doing last minute shopping..

"You know you really should have bought Katou-san's present before Christmas Eve," the blue/black haired tamer Lee Jenrya said to his best friend.

"I know, but hey, I am the king of procrastination," Matsuda Takato, a brown hair, blue-eyed, goggle-headed tamer smirked.

"I'll give you that."

"Takato, what's procrastination? Is that when people pay you money to mate with them?" the ever-naïve, red and black lizard Guilmon asked.

A small green dog-bunny creature spoke from on top of Lee's head,  "No, I told you that's prostitution."

"Terriermon! What have you been teaching him?"

"Sorry Jen, but he has to learn sooner or later doesn't he?" Terriermon smirked as the two humans sweatdropped.

"Weren't Ruki-san and Renamon with us?" Takato asked.

Jenrya pointed, "They are over there arguing again."

"That is not a very thoughtful gift, Ruki-san," a tall yellow fox scolded.

"Renamon, who asked you? These are old Digimon cards I already have duplicates of. All I have to do is buy wrapping paper and give them to Jen-chan. I suppose you could do better," a redheaded girl known as Makino Ruki retorted.

"My gift for Terrier-chan will be something new and thoughtful."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes."

"Fine then, why don't we just do our shopping separately?"

"Agreed," Renamon scoffed and disappeared. 

Ruki shook her head and sighed, "Forget something?" she held a small wad of money out in front of her. Renamon reappeared, grabbed the money, and disappeared again.

"I love it when they fight," Terriermon said.

"Why?"

"Because one of these times they fight, they are going to start kissing."

Lee sweatdropped, "I think you are living in 'Terriermon World'."

"Hey guys, can you please help me find Juri-chan a present?"

"Sorry Takato-kun, I'll help, but I still can't believe you waited this long to get one."

"I know I know, she probably got mine months ago."

~*~

"I can't believe you haven't got Takato-san a present yet," Leomon, a large lion who wore jeans and walked upright, scolded. He, a human girl and a small white creature were walking in another portion of the same mall.

"You aren't a very good girlfriend, culu," came the childlike voice of the small creature Culumon

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You know, I AM capable of shopping without you two. Why are you following me?" Katou Juri, the red haired girlfriend of Takato, yelled.

Leomon patted his chest, "I feel it is my duty to protect you." 

Juri was not in the best of moods today, "From what, long checkout lines? Fine, you can come along."

~*~

"No Vikararamon, you can't go in. You're too big," Pajiramon said. The Devas stood in the parking lot outside of, you guessed it, the same mall.

"Aww, but I wanna help," the enormous boar whined.

"You can help by parking the car," Shinduramon suggested.

Vikararamon smiled, "OK," shortly after the other Devas entered the mall he came to a conclusion, "Hey, we transported here. We don't even have a car."

Inside the mall, Majiramon, the eldest Deva, took charge, "OK guys, you remember the plan?"

"Steal Christmas?"

Majiramon smacked Vajiramon with one of his long claws, "No you dumbassmon, we take all the presents people are going to give for Christmas, and then we sell them on E-bay for ridiculous amounts of money."

"What about the people who did their shopping before Christmas Eve?" Kunbiramon wondered.

"Well it doesn't steal every Christmas, but at least we are going to get rich."

"What if no one bids on our stolen gifts?"

"Damn you, mouse! Why must you question everything I do?!" the much larger dragon stared at the rat Digimon.

"J-just saying, that's all."

"The sales! Look at the sales!" Santiramon laughed giddily as he slithered from store to store. There was a moment of staring and nervous silence from the other Devas.

"Anyway, let's split into teams. I'll go over here with Shinduramon, Mihiramon and Pajiramon. The rest of you go that way," Majiramon commanded, "Wait a minute. Where's Chatsuramon?"

"He's busy," Vajiramon laughed and pointed to a large blue bulldog raising his leg on a decorative tree that was in the mall.

"Chatsuramon!"

"What? When you gotta go you gotta go," Chatsuramon protested.

"Can I go with Vajiramon instead, pleeease?" Pajiramon batted her eyelids.

"No, you are coming with us and that's final," the old dragon headed off followed by a rooster, tiger and a very reluctant sheep.

"Alright, with him gone, I'm in charge. Follow me troops," Kunbiramon said arrogantly as he strolled off, soon to be pursued by a very angry dog and bull.

"We'll see who's in charge."

"Get back here rat boy."

"My hove! Wait guys, I stubbed my hove!" Indaramon cried.

~*~

"Takato, would Juri like this?" Guilmon came up wearing a rather large bra on his head.

"Guilmon, put that back."

In another corner of the department store, Ruki was trying to find the perfect gifts, "Jen-chan will love this. Let's see Renamon top this," she said, picking a brand new CD player off the shelf.

Renamon appeared, holding a CD player exactly like the one Ruki had, "I do not have to. I already bought one for my mon a few minutes ago."

"How did you get here before me?"

"I did not stop to get an egg roll."

Ruki was rather annoyed, "I certainly couldn't tell."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Let's get ready to rumble!" Terriermon yelled from Lee's head.

"Keep out of this!" Ruki and Renamon yelled simultaneously.

"Now Ruki-san, what did you mean by that."

"Like you can't tell. You are putting on extra weight."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"Look at your hips."

"These are child-bearing hips. One hundred percent muscle," the yellow fox slapped her hip for added effect.

"Don't Digimon lay eggs?"

"Bitch-slap each other!" Terriermon yelled.

"That's it, we're leaving," Lee said.

"Aww, but Takato and Guilmon get to watch," Terriermon protested. 

Lee looked over and sure enough, Takato and Guilmon were watching with great interest. Their mouths hung open as little drops of spittle formed on the ends of their waging tongues. Lee slapped his forehead, "Why do I have to be the one that's mature for my age?"

~*~

"OK, I have a color TV. What do you guys have?" Majiramon question.

"I took some techno music CDs," Mihiramon answered.

"Well I stole a whole stereo," Pajiramon said proudly.

"I have panties, bras and more panties," Shinduramon said. The other Devas present stared at him, "The lady was coming out of 'Victoria's Secret'," the rooster Deva explained.

Majiramon sweatdropped, "We have been at this for a good ten minutes and this is all we have. Oh my god we suck."

"Who called me? I was busy," Deva God's voice boomed like a PA announcement.

"Sorry master. It was a figure of speech," Majiramon explained, then he smirked, "Busy huh? I'll bet you were with some Angewomons."

"What the? HOW DID YOU KNOW THA…err umm, ahh yes, you were joking. Hehe, very funny," Deva God laughed nervously as the other Devas snickered softly.

~*~

Meanwhile the other Devas were taking a different approach.

"You know guys," Kunbiramon said as he and the others were eating some ramen, "I keep thinking we forgot something."

"Wasn't there something we were supposed to do?" Vajiramon asked.

"I think we were supposed to take something," Chatsuramon said.

"My tongue! I accidentally stabbed my tongue with my fork!" Indaramon whined. The other Deva's sweatdropped.

"Hey that's that Tamer girl," Chatsuramon said pointing to Juri in a drug store.

"Yeah, and that stupid lion too," Kunbiramon added with a tone of bitterness. He still recalled getting battered by Leomon in their last encounter.

Inside the drug store, Juri was looking for some candy to give to Takato, "Culu culu, I'll bet he'd like some of these," Culumon said, holding a box.

"For the last time Culumon, I am not buying Taka-chan condoms!" Juri said, much louder than she meant to. She blushed heavily as other shoppers stared at her.

"Condoms huh? I didn't think you two had gone that far." a girl said.

Juri blushed even more "Ruki-san, what are you doing here?"

"Your boyfriend shopping for you and Jen-chan is helping him. They got on my nerves so I ditched them. Besides, I need to buy Jen-chan a really nice gift."

"You won't be buying anyone anything when we're through with you," the two female Tamers whirled around to see the four Devas staring them down. Kunbiramon spoke again, "Guess this isn't a very merry Christmas is it?"

"Ohh good evil villain line," Vajiramon said.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, it definitely took some work," Chatsuramon added.

"We're just going to leave, OK?" Juri asked.

"Oh yeah sure," Juri and Ruki turned to leave just as Kunbiramon finally registered that last comment, "What! No, you can't leave."

Juri turned to Leomon, "OK you want to protect me? Here's your chance."

Leomon's eyes bulged, "Me against four Devas…"

"Oww my back. I threw out my back," Indaramon cried.

"Make that three Devas," Leomon finished.

"A lion can beat a mouse, a tiger, a dog and a wounded horse," Juri said.

"This isn't the same."

"Renamon can help us," Ruki said.

"Indeed I can," Renamon said, appearing behind Ruki, "or at least I could, but I'm too overweight to fight."

"Don't start with me."

"Why? Are you afraid you might lose?"

"Why you…you…villainous vixen!"

"Tomboy!"

"Baka!"

"Poor excuse for a Tamer!"

"Thunder thighs!"

"Misty wannabe!"

"R…umm…err…dumb Renamon!"

"Ohh, did you strain your brain thinking of that one?" Renamon smirked

"No, but I'm about to strain my foot on your ass!" Ruki retorted.

"Wow, this is good," Chatsuramon said. He looked at the other three Devas who were watching on and drooling.

"Quick, hit them while they're distracted," Juri said, to no avail. Leomon was watching on and drooling as well, and even little Culumon was watching with big eyes. Juri sighed, "Men. Fine, I'll do it myself," Juri pushed the distracted Vajiramon, causing him to lose his balance and topple the other Devas like dominoes.

"Oww my back. It still hurts," Indaramon said.

"Why did you fall into me?" Kunbiramon asked.

"She pushed me," Vajiramon whined, pointing to Juri.

"Why did we have to stand in a perfect line?" Chatsuramon wondered. He then looked Indaramon at who was in a rather ambiguous position,  "and for god's sake Indaramon, get your head away from there! People will think things about us."

Juri snickered at the tangled mess of Devas. She the turned and stepped on Leomon's foot, "Leomon, wake up and grab Renamon and Ruki. Let's leave before they get up," Leomon obeyed and Juri grabbed Culumon and followed him.

"Hey guys, they are leaving," Vajiramon said.

"Then get up and go get them! I want those little girls!"

Kunbiramon stared at the blue bulldog, "You know, the way you said that, it sounded kind of like you…"

"Yes I know, I regretted it the minute I said it!" Chatsuramon snapped.

~*~

"At last, the perfect gift," Takato said, holding up a green dress.

"Takato-kun, that is exactly like the dress Katou-san always wears," Lee said matter-of-factly.

Takato put down the dress and picked up a red one exactly like it, "Happy?" Jenrya sweatdropped.

"Takato," Guilmon poked at Takato's leg, "Why is Santiramon here?"

The two male Tamers stared in awe at the Deva snake, "He's shopping," Takato said.

"Didn't we destroy him?" Lee wondered.

"What I want to know is why he is shopping for women's clothes." Terriermon said.

~*~

"C'mon cut it out lady. Here, I'll give your stuff back," Shinduramon said as he was being beaten mercilessly by an old woman's purse.

"I think we need a new plan," Pajiramon said as she and Mihiramon sweatdropped.

"My plans are foolproof. You just aren't doing it right," Majiramon assured. He walked over to a little girl with a large candy cane, "Observe," the old dragon Deva snatched the candy cane from the girl, who started crying, "See, is that so hard?" he turned around to face the little girl's rather 'physically gifted' and very angry father.

Five minutes later

"Hurry up you fools!" Majiramon cried. His long arms, legs and neck were tied in a pretzel like shape as the other Devas attempted to untie him.

"I thought your plan was foolproof," Mihiramon smirked.

Just as they finished untying him, other four Devas ran up to them, "Hey guys, ahh…" Kunbiramon was cut off as he was run over by his three cohorts, "Damn it guys! Stop when I stop!"

"What do you want, mouse?" Majiramon, not in a pleasant mood at the moment, asked.

"The Tamers are here."

"Where?"

"Here in the mall."

The old dragon cocked an eyebrow, "Take me to them."

~*~

"Takato-kun, Katou-san is coming," Lee warned.

Takato gasped and quickly stuffed the dress he'd bought for her into a shopping bag. He then turned to face his girlfriend, who was panting heavily, "J-juri-chan, what are you doing here?"

Culumon smiled from Juri's arms, "She wanted you to have these, culu."

"Condoms?"

"Culumon!" Juri yelled as the little white creature jumped from her arms, laughing. Juri blushed a little but quickly regained her composure, "What's in the bag?" she asked, knowing full well it was her gift.

"What bag? Oh, this bag. Umm…ahh…nothing, nothing at all."

"Hate to interrupt the cheesy soap opera, but what about the Devas?" Ruki said.

"You mean there are more Devas here than Santiramon over there," Lee said pointing to a large cobra who was wearing a woman's hat and admiring himself in a mirror.

Makino sweatdropped, "I'm not even going to ask why he's doing that. As to your question, yes Chatsuramon, Vajiramon, Indaramon and Kunbiramon are here too."

"They aren't the only ones," all the Tamers and their Digimon turned to face Majiramon and his team of Devas.

"Don't forget us," the four Devas mentioned by Ruki appeared beside Majiramon's

"Now, hand over those Christmas gifts," Majiramon commanded.

"What do you want with these?" Takato asked.

"We're stealing Christmas for Deva God," Shinduramon said proudly.

Majiramon smacked the rooster Deva over the head with one of his long claws, "They don't need to know that!"

Lee raised an eyebrow, "Shouldn't you have started sooner?"

"What about the people who don't celebrate Christmas?" Terriermon added.

"That's what I told him," Kunbiramon smirked.

"That's it! When I finish with these Tamers and their traitor Digimon, I'm coming after you, mouse. Attack!" Majiramon cried.

Indaramon fell to the ground as he attempted to move forward, "My knee! I blew out my knee!"

Chatsuramon looked at him, "You are an extremely powerful Deva. How do you get injured all the time?"

"I idolize Broncos running back Terrell Davis," the purple pony groaned. Everyone present facefaulted.

"Enough screwing around, kill the Tamers," Majiramon commanded.

"Huddle!" Lee cried. The Tamers and Digimon huddled up.

"Any suggestions?" Takato asked.

"Evolve and fight them," Ruki said.

"I don't think we have a choice, Taka-chan," Juri added.

"I'm ready to fight," Guilmon said.

"I don't think we stand a chance against eight Devas," Lee said.

"Oh yes we do. I have an idea," Terriermon said. He whispered something to Ruki and Renamon.

"What?"

"No. Absolutely not."

"Do you want to die? Well, do you?" Terriermon asked.

Ruki and Renamon hung their heads, "No."

"So will you do it?" Terriermon asked. the girl and her Digimon reluctantly nodded.

"Less talkie more fightie," Pajiramon said.

"Break!" Takato said. They broke the huddle and Ruki and Renamon walked forward.

"You're going to fight alone?" Majiramon questioned.

"Not exactly," Renamon said. She grasped Ruki by the shoulders and pulled her into a deep kiss. The Devas but Pajiramon watched on in awe.

Juri turned to Terriermon, "That was your plan? You sick dog-bunny!"

"Shhh, stop interrupting the sweet lesbian tonsil hockey," Terriermon shushed.

Juri and Pajiramon looked at the mesmerized males then at each other, "Men," Juri said shaking her head.

"They're all the same," Pajiramon added.

When the make out session finally finished. Ruki looked around at the Devas. She then turned and stared at Terriermon, "Terriermon! You said you were going to ambush them when they were distracted!"

"Fight eight Devas? No way. I just said that to get you two to kiss," Terriermon giggled.

"Terrier-chan, we need to have a little talk later," Renamon said in a voice that made Terriermon cringe just hearing it.

Majiramon was the first male Deva to come to his senses, "Thanks for the entertainment, but I'm afraid we are still going to have to kill you."

"You want a fight we'll give you a fight. Alright Guilmon time to evol…" Takato was interrupted by a woman screaming, or so he thought.

The group turned to see the source of the scream. It was Santiramon, sporting a large pink scarf, "Oh my god, this is the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen," he screamed the womanly scream again.

Majiramon sweatdropped, "OK, I've had it. If you guys don't ask him, I will."

"Be our guest," Mihiramon said.

Majiramon walked over to the large cobra, "Santiramon, are you…you know, that way," his answer was a puzzled look. Majiramon growled, "You know what I mean. Do you play on that side of the street? Do you swing that way? Do you prefer the company of mon?"

Santiramon blushed, "Why Majiramon, are you asking me out?"

"What? No!"

"You don't have to be shy. I won't bite," he pulled the dragon close to him with his tail, "Unless you want me to."

"Ahh!" Majiramon turned to the other Devas, who were snickering, "Don't just stand there like dumbassmon, help me."

Kunbiramon smiled evilly, "Sure, I'll help," he walk over to the pair and spoke to Santiramon, "He's just a little shy. After all, he has always had this huge crush on you. I know he'd be happy to go out with you. In fact, he's free tonight."

"Oh goody," Santiramon cried. He turned to the panic stricken dragon, "I guess you're all mine sweetums," he the proceded to slither away with his tail coiled around Majiramon.

"Nooooooooooooo! Damn you mouse! I am so going to hurt you when I get back!"

"IF you get back," the rat Deva smirked.

"Umm guys, what about them?" Vajiramon asked, pointing to the Tamers.

"Let's leave them. I want to go home," Chatsuramon said.

"Me too," Mihiramon added.

"What about Deva God's steal Christmas plan?" Pajiramon wondered.

"Between his Angewomons and the egg nog, he'll have forgotten the whole thing in the morning," Kunbiramon assured. He and the other Devas proceeded to teleport back to the Digital World.

"Wait guys. Slow down. I have a Charlie Horse," Indaramon whined.

Takato looked around, "Umm, that was the weirdest battle ever, but…we won!"

"We saved Christmas!" Guilmon said, jumping up and down.

"We did?" Leomon asked, puzzled.

"What did we do?"

"Who cares Jen. Let's just take all the credit," Terriermon said.

"I did all the work. I had to kiss Renamon," Ruki said.

"Are you saying I am a bad kisser?"

"If the shoe fits."

"You want a piece of me?"

"Bring it on!"

"Consider it brought!"

"Kiss again!" Terriermon cried.

"Truce?" Renamon asked.

"Truce. Now let's neuter this dog-bunny." Ruki said.

"Eep," was all Terriermon said before running from the two angry females.

"I'm done shopping. Let's go home," Takato said.

"So what did you buy me Taka-chan?" Juri said, leaning close to Takato.

"Oh just this red dress," he then realized he had just told Juri his Christmas gift, "Aww, damn it," the others burst out in laughter.

"It's OK Taka-chan. I will still like it even if it isn't a surprise," Juri kissed Takato on the cheek.

"Culu, see you ARE going to need these," Culumon said, holding up the condom box he still had.

"Culumon, for god's sake put those away!" Juri yelled as the others laughed.

~*~

Later that day in the Devas castle. The Devas were watching some Christmas specials, Vajiramon and Pajiramon were nuzzling in a chair, and Indaramon was shaking his presents, trying to find out what they were.

"This is great without Majiramon around to yell at us," Shinduramon said.

"Sure is," Chatsuramon added.

"Oww! I got a paper cut from the wrapping paper," Indaramon cried.

"You know guys, it feels like something is missing," Kunbiramon said.

"Majiramon and Santiramon are still out on their 'love date'," Mihiramon snickered.

"And Makuramon never shows up so don't expect him too," Pajiramon said. She then moaned softly as Vajiramon kissed on her neck.

"Get a room you two! No, I mean something else is missing," Kunbiramon said.

"Now that you mention it. Yeah, something does feel like it's missing," Chatsuramon said, "I wonder what it is."

~*~

Back in a corner of the mall parking lot, a large boar sat waiting for his cohorts to return.

"Guys! Hey guys! I'm cold, I'm hungry and it's getting pretty dark!" Vikararamon whined, "I'm scared of the dark. Hurry up guys!"

"Hey, it could be worse," the boar Deva turned to face a purple imp and Makuramon, the monkey Deva, "This is my only appearance in this fic, and monkey boy over here doesn't even get any lines because the author doesn't like him. So be grateful for what you have," Impmon said.

"Merry Christmas!" Makuramon cried.

Impmon panicked, "No, don't do that! You'll…"

The End

"Aww, damn it. I knew it. You pissed the author off by talking and he ended the fic. Stupid primate."

~*~

Translate-O-Matic:

Juri=Jeri

Ruki=Rika

Lee=Henry

San=Mr./Mrs./Miss

Chan=a title given to close friend or boy/girlfriend

Kun=Title used between boys who are close friends, or used by a girl to a boy who is a close friend (non-boyfriend)

Culumon=Calumon

Devas:

Chatsuramon (The dog Deva)=Hasn't been in the US version yet.

Indaramon (The horse Deva)=Indramon

Kunbiramon (The rat Deva)=Kumbhiramon

Majiramon (The dragon Deva)=Hasn't been in US version yet.

Makuramon (The monkey Deva)=Hasn't been named in US version yet.

Mihiramon (The tiger Deva)=same

Pajiramon (The sheep Deva)=same

Santiramon (The snake Deva)=Sandiramon

Shinduramon (The rooster Deva)=Sinduramon

Vajiramon (The bull Deva)=Vajramon

Vikararamon (The boar Deva)=Vikaralamon

Deva God=I believe he is called "The Digimon Sovereign" or something like that in the US.

~*~

Author's Notes: I hope you liked it. I may do some more humor stuff with the Devas in the future. I like the Devas. ^_^ I just did coupling at random. I didn't pick certain couples. As always R&R. Don't flame me because I won't bother to read them. However, like any writer, I want to improve my skills so if you have any constructive criticism, feel free to submit it. 

Signed as always,

                                                                        The §upreme Øverlord of Ðarkness


End file.
